Saturday Magic
by StillColdInAlaska
Summary: Trina Vega is stuck at Hollywood Arts on a Saturday and she can't help but be distracted by one Jade West. Femmeslash, oneshot, and rated M for a reason!


I'm going to come clean and say it right now - I am an adult who _loves_ Victorious. And so I, um, decided to write an "adult" story featuring Trina, Jade, and a closet. In other words, it's all smut. Oh, and this is my first Victorious story, too! This is kind of a crack pairing (what's up with my propensity for writing crack pairings?), but you have to admit...it would be hot. I hope I did it justice! Please read and review if you feel so inclined - constructive criticism is always welcome. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Victorious. Please don't sue me.

* * *

><p>"Saturday Magic"<p>

Trina sighed, inspecting her perfectly manicured nails for chips. Of course there weren't any, but she was trying to distract herself. Tori had roped her into coming into school on a Saturday to help with light hang for the new musical at Hollywood Arts. A musical that Trina had only gotten an ensemble role in. And, of course, since she had no intention of screwing up her manicure or of getting her clothes dirty, Trina was sitting in the house, watching everyone else do all the work.

To make a bad situation even worse, Sikowitz had to go bail his grandmother out of jail - something about a taser and open container laws - so he had put his assistant director in charge. Who just happened to be Tori. So not only was Trina stuck at school on the weekend, with people like Sinjin and Robbie, but Tori got to boss her around all day, too.

She could've used this time to file her nails, or to revamp her Slap page, or to reapply her lip gloss for the seventh time, but instead, Trina found herself distracted. By Jade. Jade, of all people. The girl with a fascination with blood and taxidermy, who put on one woman shows too morbid for Trina to even think about, who growled a low "Don't touch me!" whenever anyone came too close. Jade's biting sarcasm and hard cynicism had somehow gotten even more intense after she and Beck had finally broken up for good. But instead of being afraid of the younger girl, Trina was…intrigued.

And she couldn't stop looking at her. _Staring_ at her, really, her brown eyes roving over the curves of Jade's body, taking note of the way she raised one pierced eyebrow when Rex tried to talk to her, the way she chewed her bottom lip as she concentrated on cutting gels at the paper cutter. Of course, no one was as hot as Trina Vega. But there was something that she found irresistible about Jade West, something that made warmth build up in her stomach and spread down her body to pool between her legs. Just thinking of what Jade could do to her made her palms sweat and her heart bang against her ribcage.

And now, _now_, Jade was standing with her back to the house, bent over a copy of the light plot that lay on the lip of the stage. Her shirt had ridden up, a sliver of pale skin exposed, and she hadn't bothered to pull it back down. And her ass, _God_, her ass looked good in those black jeans of hers. As Trina watched, Jade brushed her long hair back from her face and pushed it over her shoulder, and all Trina wanted to do was kiss the back of her bare neck and feel Jade's body pressed to her own. She felt goose bumps break out all over her legs and she shivered at the thought.

"Hey, Trina," Tori called from her perch at the light rail. "Trina… TRINA!"

"What?" she snapped back.

"Since you're sitting around, clearly not doing anything, go find me an extension cord and another roll of gaff tape."

"Fine!" Trina grumbled, making her way backstage. At least this was something that would hopefully take her mind off all the things she wanted Jade to do to her. If she didn't lay off the daydreaming - and soon - she was going to have to take a detour to the bathroom and take care of this little "problem" by herself.

Trina made her way through the wings and out into the hallway, then headed into the shop closet. She was searching the shelves impatiently, looking for the familiar rolls of wide black tape that Tori needed, when she heard someone slip into the room behind her. Trina gasped in surprise, the sound filling the small room, and tried to spin around, but a pair of hands latched onto her hips and held her in place. The scent of exotic perfume filled her nose as a pair of breasts pressed into her back and Trina immediately knew who it was. _Jade_.

"Why have you been staring at me, Trina?" Jade whispered huskily. The other girl was so close that Trina could feel her lips moving against her ear. Having Jade this close to her, finally, made Trina shiver, delicious goose bumps again making their way across her skin. When she opened her mouth to reply, her tongue felt dry and heavy and the words stuck in her throat. Her pulse was roaring in her ears and she could barely think straight.

"I haven't!" she scoffed, feigning incredulity.

"Mmm," Jade hummed in the back of her throat. She ran her hands down the length of Trina's body, from her ample breasts down to her toned stomach and back to her hips. It was almost predatory, the way she was touching Trina. "Then why have I felt your eyes on my ass this entire morning?"

Trina opened her mouth to continue this game of cat and mouse that they were playing, but then she shut it again, because she cared less about winning and more about Jade's hands all over her. Instead she leaned back into Jade as the younger girl slipped her hands underneath her shirt. The sensation of cool hands on warm skin made Trina tremble, whimper softly, tilt her head back and expose her neck to the girl standing behind her. Jade willingly accepted the invitation and aggressively kissed down Trina's neck to her collarbone. The breath rushed out of her lungs as she felt Jade's lips connect with her flesh. The _whoosh_ seemed to reverberate around the room and Jade chuckled at the sound.

She spun Trina around and pushed her up against the wall, taking a step toward her to sandwich her against the cold concrete. Jade cocked her head and smirked, her ice blue eyes meeting Trina's chocolate ones. Trina's heart was beating so fast that she swore Jade could hear it; maybe she could, and that's what the smirk was for. With her eyes never leaving the girl's underneath her, Jade grabbed Trina's wrists and brought them up over her head. She held them firmly against the wall and a small whine escaped from the older girl's throat.

Jade leaned down and captured Trina's lips with her own, immediately sucking the other girl's lower lip into her mouth and working it with her teeth. Trina let out a muffled groan and arched her back off the wall. She could feel Jade's breasts, her stomach, her hips, and, God, she thought it was going to be good, but this was incredible. Jade roughly pushed her tongue into Trina's mouth, and they battled for dominance, neither one wanting to give up control. Trina was getting hot and bothered - her skin tingled with electricity and the warmth that had begun blooming in her belly when Jade walked into the shop closet was now steadily traveling downward.

The brunette twisted her wrists, intent on getting them out of Jade's grasp, but the other girl didn't loosen her hold. Trina protested, the words muffled by the tongue in her mouth, and Jade responded by breaking the kiss abruptly.

"What, do you need your hands back to check your nail polish?" Jade asked sarcastically.

"My nail polish is perfect, thank you very much!" Trina responded in mock indignation.

"Then why the struggle?"

"Goddammit, Jade, I want to touch you, okay?"

Jade smiled devilishly, her eyes glinting with mischief.

"I'm pretty irresistible, aren't I?" she retorted, raising her eyebrows.

"_I'm _pretty irresistible, clearly," Trina snorted, her face breaking into a grin.

Jade responded with another fierce kiss, finally releasing Trina's wrists in the process. The older girl's hands immediately made their way to her hips, exploring the soft flesh of Jade's waist, while Jade's hands snaked up the back of Trina's shirt. She deftly unhooked her bra - _she has definitely done this before_, thought Trina - and moved her hands around to her stomach. Jade drew her body away from the girl beneath her to make room for her hands, and as she cupped Trina's breasts, she let out another chuckle.

"Jesus Christ," she laughed. "Your tits are fantastic."

"I know, right?" Trina replied before capturing Jade's lips again.

Jade's hands moved skillfully underneath Trina's shirt, eliciting stifled noises from the brunette underneath her. She brushed her thumbs over her nipples, testing the waters, them deftly pinched them between her thumbs and forefingers. Trina felt heat jolt straight down between her legs and she swore that she was going to spontaneously combust if Jade didn't touch her right this second. The brunette deepened the kiss even further, stroking Jade's tongue with her own, hoping this would spur the other girl on, push her into giving her the release she yearned for. Trina grabbed Jade's ass and pulled her in even closer, nearly melding their bodies into one. Almost unconsciously, she ground her hips into Jade's, and the younger girl finally got the message.

Trina rested her head against the wall behind her as Jade's right hand left her breasts and began moving lower down her body. Jade's mouth left Trina's and trailed a path of kisses to her neck. She bit down on her pulse point and then soothed it with her tongue, and Trina felt like her heart might explode at any instant. A chill ran down her spine as Jade's fingers moved slowly down her stomach, unbuttoned her shorts, pulled down her zipper. Jade leaned back momentarily, her hand stalling just above the waistband of Trina's boyshorts.

"Breathe, please. I don't want you passing out on me now."

Trina didn't even know she had been holding her breath. But she exhaled anyway, then inhaled, and attempted to focus on keeping her breathing steady. But that wasn't such an easy task, now that Jade's hand had slipped below the edge of her underwear. Her hand crept lower, through the soft hair between Trina's legs, and she lightly ran a fingertip over the burning heat she found there.

"Fuck, you're wet," Jade growled, and quickly pushed two fingers into Trina's body.

Trina cried out the younger girl's name at the sensation and Jade shushed her.

"You're so loud, and that's so fucking hot, but you need to be quiet, or else someone's going to come in here and then -" Jade brought her mouth up to Trina's ear. "We won't be able to finish this."

She bit down on Trina's earlobe and tugged gently with her teeth, then pressed her mouth to Trina's again to stifle the sounds that erupted from her vocal chords. Jade's hand worked up a rhythm between Trina's legs, and the older girl writhed beneath her. She was certainly no virgin, but the few boys she had slept with had _never_ been this good. Not even close. In fact, until now, the only person Trina had ever had an orgasm with was herself. But the way this was going, Jade was going to have her coming in no time at all.

Jade pressed the heel of her hand onto Trina's clit as her fingers worked their magic and Trina ground back against her. God, Jade loved this. She loved molding girls into putty in her hands, loved seeing them squirm beneath her, bodies begging for release. And Trina Vega, well, she had wanted to give this to Trina for a while. Sure, she was conceited and often a stuck up bitch, but there was something about her that Jade couldn't resist, something that had her thinking about doing this for weeks, maybe months. She could tell that Trina was getting close - her entire body was beginning to tense, her fingernails dug into Jade's back as her head lolled back against the wall.

Jade added a third finger and Trina could feel her climax building. Her eyes began to roll back into her head and she clung onto the other girl for dear life, her fingernails probably making marks on her skin. Static filled the black space beneath her eyelids and she couldn't stop the soft groans coming from her throat. Jade broke the kiss abruptly and everything seemed to come to a standstill. Nothing moved except for Jade's magical fingers, bringing Trina closer and closer to what she desperately desired.

"Please," Trina said desperately, her voice cracking.

"Come for me, Trina," Jade responded hoarsely, and Trina crashed over the edge. She saw stars as her head thumped back into the wall, her entire body tensing violently, her back arching so far that she thought it might break. She cried out as she came, and Jade quickly stifled the sound with her lips, her tongue languidly dancing with Trina's. She allowed the older girl to ride out her orgasm on her hand, stilling her fingers but keeping them inside of her until the aftershocks subsided. Trina was breathing hard, her entire body throbbing pleasantly, her skin hot and slicked with a sheen of sweat. Her eyes remained shut as she came down from her high, and the feeling of Jade's body still so close to hers was a comfortable one.

Trina groaned softly as Jade removed her hand from her shorts, broke the kiss and stepped back. Her eyelids fluttered open to see Jade standing in front of her, licking her fingers clean. She swallowed heavily, heat again flooding her already soaked underwear, as she watched Jade slide her fingers into her mouth, one by one, and then lick her lips lazily after she was finished. Jade cocked an eyebrow as she noticed Trina watching her, a crooked smile making its way to her mouth.

"You taste fucking amazing," she said, locking her eyes with Trina's. Jade stepped up to her again, shoved her tongue into Trina's mouth once more, and then spun on her heel to leave. She paused, turned back around, a smirk still on her face.

"By the way, the gaff's over there." Jade pointed to a spot above Trina's left shoulder with a wink and then she was gone, her hips swaying enticingly as she walked down the hallway back towards the theatre.

_Fuck_, Trina thought. Maybe she was going to have to come to light hang more often.


End file.
